1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, a program, and a recording medium and, more particularly, relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, a program, and a recording medium that can, for example, estimate a posture of a subject and determine the accuracy of the estimation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for gesture recognition, techniques, such as Eagle & Hawk Digital System™ of Motion Analysis Corporation, U.S., and MX Motion Capture™ of Vicon Peak, U.S., for example, are proposed. Such techniques pick up a plurality of images of a person by a plurality of cameras after attaching markers on the person's body or putting gloves with a special sensor built thereinto on the person's hands and estimate a posture of the person from the plurality of picked-up images to recognize a gesture of the person.
In addition, motion region extraction techniques, such as Eye Toy® system of Sony Computer Entertainment Europe Limited for Playstation® of Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. for example, are proposed. Such techniques pick up an image of a person by one camera and extracts a region with the person's motion in the picked-up image using a difference between the picked-up image and a background image in which only a background is picked up without including the person or a difference between frames of the picked-up image.
Further, there also exists a technique that detects, when an incident image is introduced to a holographic element where a plurality of reference posture images are each recorded using, for example, a reference light having a corresponding incident angle, the intensity and direction of light exiting from the holographic element, and determines whether or not, the incident image matches one of the plurality of reference posture images in accordance with the detected intensity and direction of the light (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-273920.